


My Hand in Your Pocket

by trickster (novakid)



Series: What a Wonderful Strife [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novakid/pseuds/trickster
Summary: Robert comes back to the lair after a long day's work. Farley's already got plans for him.
Relationships: Farley Star/Robert Povich, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: What a Wonderful Strife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206038
Kudos: 3





	My Hand in Your Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> ["the strays" are an original concept by my friend.](https://kazekagay.tumblr.com/)  
> check the series page for more details on my ocs!

Rob growls as his keys get jammed in the lock. Just his luck, really. After the day he had, he's not surprised that he'd have a hard time retiring in a timely and easy fashion. First the business Lion had him take care of. The new contact... Some assistant to an important doctor who's maybe half his size acting like she could bust _his_ kneecaps if he didn't watch his mouth. Maybe she can, with the amount of metas walking around the city, he isn't sure who to look out for anymore.

He's frustrated though, which isn't good. Rob tries to remember his exercises; breathe through the nose, out through the mouth. Ten seconds. He closes his eyes and opens them after a bit to look down at the doorknob. He could easily rip the door from its hinges. As easy as peeling off a sticker. Or crush the knob like a soda can. Or snap the key into 8 pieces. He's done it all before, but Wolf would rip him a new one if he did any of it one more time.

Rob, also known as Bobcat, is supposed to be scary and strong. He's not supposed to break every piece of the hideout. Counter productive. And not worth it. There's plenty of super powered freaks who'd love a roof over their head and a gang who has their back. Rob knows he's not special enough to be indispensable. Farley, on the other hand...

He's shaken out of his thoughts when the door to the warehouse opens itself. It's Kangaroo. "You've been standing out there for the past five minutes, Bobcat. You wanna stop being a bit of a weirdo and get in?"

"It was jammed. My key wouldn't work." He holds it up to show her. "I didn't even bend it or nuthin'. It ain't my fault."

"Yeah yeah, nothin's your fault with you boys." She says. "Get in, Rat's been askin' for ya."

Robert grins under his mask. It's always nice to hear about Farley. The kid's always got something to say, and Rob always ends up hearing about it. And hearing them ask about him plants a warm fuzzy feeling in his gut.

...Embarrassing.

"Thanks, Kangaroo."

Rob runs as fast as he can (without getting yelled at) down the halls and to his room. It's been months, about half a year, since he and Farley first started rooming together, back when they first joined the strays. The first few months, Robert was always sure to knock on the door before he entered. Trying to be a courteous roommate and all. Nowadays, neither of them bother. They've gotten real close, after all. So, without knocking, Rob pulls open the door and tosses his mask and bag on the ground. Farley lounges on his bed instead of their own, wearing one of _Rob's_ hoodies.

There's that warmth in Rob's belly again. Though, the exhaustion of his busy day starts to take over. Farley looks up from their ipad and smiles, and Robert is drawn to them like magnetism. He collapses on the bed, even if it's just barely big enough to fit the both of their widths combined. Rob is still too tall to fully fit, but has resigned to letting his legs hang off slightly. He's also a large man, and takes up most of the space of the mattress... But Farley is thin and lithe, and loves to crawl on Rob and press their body against him. So they do, and place the ipad on the counter beside the bed.

"Welcome back. That took awhile."

"Yeah." Rob rolls his eyes and winds his arm around Farley's middle, pulling them closer. "She calls herself The Pyre, or something. Has a guard dog. Two, actually, only one of 'em is an actual dog." He nods as he remembers the large German Shepard Pyre had brought with her to the meeting, as well as the small redheaded kid standing a few feet behind her. Not red like Farley, who was more of a warm fiery orange, but red like blood or a danger sign. With grey, dead eyes. Just thinking about it gives him the shivers... "She talked down on me like she was my goddamn boss."

Farley lays their head on Rob's chest and hums. "It was a business transaction, right? She was probably acting tough to gain a reputation. If she can scare the biggest guy in the room, she's in control, right? Nothing to worry about." Robert wishes that were true. It could be, but something in his gut tells him that she's more dangerous than she looks. "Don't think about it too hard. Just relax." Rob feels Farley's mischievous hands run down the muscles of his arms and chest, trying to relax him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get sex outta me right now?"

"More like... Am I trying to give _you_ sex right now." They wink, and there's a spark in their odd nighttime eyes. Rob notices that their leg strategically rests between both of his, and as they press their weight against him, he can feel the meat of their thigh against his groin.

Rob's tired, but Farley knows just how to move to rile him up. He pulls them down for a kiss, and it's real sweet. It always is. But it turns heated real good, real fast. He cradles Farley's neck and bites their lower lip, before catching their tongue in his mouth. His free hand roams down their back, until it reaches the end of the hoodie they stole. _Wonder what's under here._

"Ow!" Farley yelps when Rob pinches his ass.

"What, are you wearing a thong or somethin'?"

"No. My underwear's just wedging a little..." Robert grins and easily picks Farley up in his arms and sits them on his lap. He wraps his arms firmly around them and pushes his hands up their hoodie. Farley complies, pressing eager kisses over Rob's face and jaw when they can. And when they're shirtless, they take the opportunity to unzip Rob's uniform from the back. "I've been thinking about you all day..."

"Yeah, I heard. You ain't subtle about it at all." He leans over Farley until he's the one on top. He helps them in their quest to strip him naked. "You've been on my mind too." That brings a smile on their face, and makes Rob's insides all warm again. Sends a throb to his cock that he cal feel when he's out of his pants. "Since the other night, when you sucked my cock dry."

Farley's laugh sounds like a song. Rob presses the front of his pants against them, so that they know the effect they have on him. With just a few pretty sounds, they could have him undone in an instant.

Well. That _is_ Farley's meta power, isn't it?

They pull off their underwear and toss it in the pile they made on the floor, before stretching out in front of Rob like a turkey dinner. "What d'you've got planned for me, big guy?"

He bites his lip as he reaches over to the bedside table. "I'm going to cum all over your stupid, pretty body. You... Dumb, gorgeous, lovely person." Robert flushes with embarrassment as he stumbles with his words, but it only makes Farley laugh again. His hand shakes and he almost drops the small bottle of lube.

"Eloquent as always, darling." They beam brightly, which heavily contrasts the downright nasty way they spread their legs as Rob massages lube into their thighs.

Whatever. Robert's not so good with words. But Farley knows that, and accepts that about him. They care about him anyway, despite him being mediocre in just about everything. Or, almost everything.

He focuses on the task at hand and throws both of their legs over one of his broad shoulders, squeezing their knees together. Rob heaves out a low sigh as he presses the head of his cock in that warm, wet space between their thighs.

_"Oh my God."_

Heh. Who needs smarts when you're well endowed?

Robert fucks a steady rhythm into Farley's thighs, rutting his cock against theirs every so often in the process. Farley throws a hand over their mouth, but fails to stifle the cute little moans and sighs. It's beautiful. They're beautiful, and Rob can't express how lucky he is to be able to have Farley like this.

"Robbie, _Robbie_." They purr out and grab Rob's arm, motioning him to slow down.

He does so immediately, having years of experience restraining his strength and all. But he's biting his lip raw trying not to blow his load then and there. "What is it, babe? What do you need?"

Farley's face flushes bright pink as they pant and open their legs back up. "You." They use their thin fingers to wipe a generous amount of lube off their thighs and instead press it against their asshole, all the while hiding their face as they do. "I need _you,_ Robbie. Please, _please._ "

Rob's ashamed to say that it takes him a while to process and understand what they're asking, what they _want_. They've been fucking like rabbits for months, but never has Robert actually penetrated Farley. "I- Are you sure? I mean, are you positive? I'm... pretty big." That's an understatement, and they both know it. Not only that, but Robert's super strength makes it hard for him not to worry when it comes to sex. They've been real careful the past few months, taking all the necessary precautions: Letting Farley take the lead until Rob got confident enough to touch them without breaking them, going at a snail's pace and not exerting force without a tight hold on his control, and lots of blowies.

Farley has taken it all in strides, and taken Rob's thick fingers like a champ, but that's a whole different ball game.

"I can do it. I trust you. You couldn't hurt me." Farley's fingers are knuckle deep now, stretching their ass with practiced ease. "I've been warming myself up all day, and practicing for weeks."

"You know, for such a cute guy, you're such a weird perv." Rob leans down to catch Farley in a deep kiss, before pinching their nipple and hearing them squeal. "I just worry."

"You always w-worry." They gasp softly, and their cock jolts with them. "I want you in me so bad. I've been thinking about it since... since I first saw it. And even more after I first tasted it." Their pale face glows bright red, but it's nothing compared to the dark red of Rob's face. He's so embarrassed, he tries to look away. As if the mess on the floor is any more interesting than the personification of hopes and dreams laid out for him with their legs spread and their hole hungry. "Robbie, please. We can go slow. I'll fuck myself on you. I'll tell you if it hurts."

_I'm only a man, goddammit,_ he thinks as he looks back down at Farley. "You really have been thinking about this a lot, huh?" He swats away their hand and replaces their fingers with his own. It's true, they had been prepping for this today. Two of his fingers slip in with minimal resistance. Already slick. Perv. He pours more lube directly onto where his fingers meet Farley's asshole, and they curse at the chill and kick at Rob's side. "Settle down, brat. I'll bite you."

"You wouldn't..." They trail off and end in a sigh when they feel Rob's rough fingers press against the perfect spot. "Oh, fuck, Robbie... Please don't... don't let me finish before you fuck me."

"There you go with that dirty language." He laughs lightly, half joking. He's no prude or anything, but he can't wrap his head around how Farley could speak so freely about these things without getting embarrassed. "I oughta make you bust your load right now as a punishment."

"No! You hate me now, is that it?" They laugh along too, but it's overtaken with groans. Even more, as Farley makes an attempt to fuck themself on Rob's fingers.

Looking down at them, he really wants to suck their cock or their skin, or cum on their face, but most of all, he wants to make them happy. And he'll try to fuck them before he gives up on the idea for good. So, Robert pulls his fingers out. And although Farley misses the feeling of being filled, they're excited for what's next. They flip over onto their stomach, but hoist their ass up by the knees while Rob practically drenches his dick in lube. No reason not to be careful. Maybe they need more prep too-

"Robbie."

"Okay, okay! I know!"

Finally, slowly, Robert presses the head of his cock into Farley. Their head is turned so that he can clearly see the expression on their face, and the way their eyes gloss over as they let themself get lost in the feeling of being stretched. Robert sinks in halfway and stays there, allowing Farley to adjust to the size. There's no doubt in his mind that they've never had something this big, unless they've been keeping a stash of toys away that Rob doesn't know about. (This is what he focuses on instead of the need to thrust his hips desperately.)

Instead, he waits for Farley to move first, and they do. Gripping the sheets below them and pushing back against his cock. To steady himself, Rob places a careful hand on Farley's hip, and leans the other against the wall in front of him. He's sweating and panting now, trying to keep control and not break Farley's hip.

But it feels... God, it feels so good. So warm, so tight, _so fucking good._ Farley pushes their hips until their ass is flush with Rob's pelvis. Honestly, he's amazed that they were able to work it all the way inside. Farley is panting and moaning softly and drooling on the pillow. Their eyelashes flutter, and Rob's overcome with that familiar warmth again. It's all over now, and he can't help but to lean completely on Farley to kiss their face, brush away their hair, and kiss the back of his neck.

"You're so beautiful."

"Oh, Oh God, Robbie..."

"You're so fuckin' amazing."

Rob braces both arms on either side of Farley's head and finds the courage to take control, fucking Farley into the mattress. He's still careful, like always, grounding himself with the sound of their gasps and moans, growing louder with each thrust. He keeps his rhythm even, and only picks up the pace when Farley begs him for it. They're so good for him, that he places affectionate kisses and love bites everywhere he can reach. They're perfect, even as they writhe and moan dirtily under his body.

"Robbie! Robbie, God! Don't let go, Don't-"

"I-I've got you, baby." Robert groans out and winds an arm around Farley's torso. He holds them close and buries his face into their hair. They smell like honey and sweat, they smell like Robert. (In that moment, Robert begins to tear up.)

Soon after, Rob can feel Farley tighten and shudder. It's like bliss, and he takes the opportunity to thrust shallowly into that tightness. It feels like he's grinding into Farley for hours before he feels Farley shudder again, and then his own orgasm.

He sees black after that.

...

And hours later, long after they're supposed to wake up for breakfast, Robert opens his eyes and sees Farley looking up at him. They smile, like it's so easy around him, and grab his hand. He holds theirs and nuzzles his face into their hair again. His face is covered with tears and sweat, but he's never felt more pleased with himself.

"...You're amazing."

"Yeah?" Rob smiles shyly and tries to hide his face even more in their long orange hair. "I was thinkin' the same thing about you."

"Well, then we're perfect for each other. Since we're both amazing, and all."

"Mmm..." They're the only one who would say so, but it's nice to hear. It almost makes Rob want to believe it.

"...It's going to be hard to walk for a day or two, I think."

"Mhm. Told you."

"At least you didn't break my hips!"

"Mhm..."

"I'm going to get yelled at, though..."

He huffs and kisses Farley's neck, and shoulder, and lower still... "Blame it on me. What's Raccoon gonna do? Break his neck while he's trying to look up and yell at me?"

"He's not that short, you know."

"Lets just stay in bed." Rob closes his eyes and sighs contently. "We'll take a shower later."

"I feel pretty close. You came in me..." They pause and shift slightly to look at Robert face to face. "It's super hot, but not hours after the fact." Robert showers Farley's face, neck, and collar with apologetic kisses, and Farley catches his chin with their clever fingers and kisses him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you for indulging me in this. And thank you for taking such good care of me."

The warm feeling in his chest is back, only now Rob feels like his heart is soaring. He practically melts into Farley's arms as they caress his stubbly chin. "Y-Yeah. Of course. I'll always take care of you, Farles. Always." _(I love you, I love you, I love you.)_

They smile and wrap both arms around Robert's head and hold his head against their chest. Holding his ear against their heart. Without words, Robert gets it. **My heart beats for you.** _Oh yeah? Well, right backatcha._

...Man, Rob's got it bad.

They both lay there a few hours longer, and the whole time, Robert thinks to himself:

This is what love feels like.


End file.
